Fraizer
About Fraizer is the protagonist, and partial narrator of Slayer of Khusta (as well as the author). Fraizer is a large, ungainly Harpy with an overall heavy stature. His posture is poor, with an uneven heavy gait, with a lot of weight in his walk. Despite this, he is actually quite fit, though out of practice, having lived life as a miner from a young age. Due to excessive use of hormones while transitioning, his features are a balance between hypermasculine and hyperfeminine. Fraizer is very muscular, with slow-growing facial feathers and a sharp jaw line, alongside having an hourglass figure and being busty. His demeanor is very messy and unclean, with his feathers often a mess revealing down in some places. Scars decorate where he's had self harming issues or from where he's obsessively picked acne as a teenager. Later in story, any battle-received scars face a similar treatment due to a habit of picking as a stim or distraction. He faced emotional, mental, and physical abuse up until the age of 27, by his single mother. She had a strongly Passerine culture mindset, though imposed it with many aversive punishments. Even after she moved out to the neighbouring town, she would visit monthly to pick up enough money for her to pay rent and buy essentials, occasionally staying overnight to a few days. After Fraizer became exiled, it's implied she was kicked out of her home and forced to move back into Khusta, before falling to age long before Fraizer returned. His age changes with the story, following his life from the age of 35, until his death at 83, and then after in the prologue. As such, his appearance is also subjected to change. Towards the second half of the story, it's strongly implied it's not Fraizer we're seeing. Personality While keeping mostly to himself and being quite closed, Fraizer has a good reputation with most of his town. He proved a helping hand while doing mine work, and even after quitting he took part in some small hunting tasks for animals ranging from hare to at some point, his first dragon, although a small herbivorous species. He gets along well with people and helps out where he can, although he struggles to talk for and by himself and stumbles over words. Locals often characterised him as confusing, sometimes eccentric, but well-meaning. Towards close friends alone, he's often depressive or playful. He fears dragging others down, and tends to keep quiet about trauma. Fraizer still exhibits many mannerisms, traits, and behaviours of a young harpy due to childhood abuse, some of which he isn't aware of and can't control, even in public. As such, when playful, he makes a lot of chirps or churrs typical of a child, and is very curious. He stims constantly in conversation, usually by playing with feathers on his arms, churring, or rocking lightly. He is usually both wary of people getting close to or touching him, and has an issue with flinching hard, as well as craving physical and being very cuddly when he's happy or comfortable. Regardless, Fraizer's referred to as quite a selfless friend, putting everyone above and before him. His childhood friends, Huego and Jorgia, are aware of quite a bit of his abuse, although he was more clear with Kuran to what extent it was and more honest, and overall, much closer. He quickly developed a dependency on Kuran, who helped him deal with violent tendencies and was an overall extreme help. The dependency is never shown to have been unhealthy, and was due to mental illness. Relationships During the story's course, Fraizer has no direct contact with any of his family, either due to being estranged or because of death. His father fell mysteriously when Fraizer was only 2, believed to be a murder, and his mother was heavily abusive, only visiting monthly. His mother's side of the family was detached from his mother after she was kicked out, and his uncle suffers from type 2 Feralism. Fraizer's father's side of the family is unknown of, possibly due to his father being orphaned or some other cause. Despite this, Fraizer's ambitions were strongly inspired by his uncle, having an interest in dragons fueled from a young age. It was his uncle who gave the idea to Fraizer to record all kinds of beasts from around the globe. Fraizer has close relationships with Jorgia, Huego, and Kuran. He is closest to Kuran out of anyone, despite not knowing him long, and develops a romantic interest in him, though it was never told to him. This caused both Huego and Jorgia to become distanced to Fraizer just as he spent more time with Kuran, and caused a lot of stress when he attached back to them desperately after Kuran's passing. This lead to Huego locking himself away, and Jorgia leaving on a hunting trip. Later, Fraizer adopts an ex-slave named Jowee, who he planned to return to his parents in his home town. The two have a father-son relationship. A naga in town named Vincent also saw Fraizer as a son, and helped him escape unscathed after being exiled, and for his childhood the town chief considered Fraizer a son. Gallery Fraizer.png|Full-body reference Fraizer_original_design.png|Original design. Trivia *In Fraizer's original design, he was black and generally more beast-like. **He was very vain and proud, openly gay and flirtatious. The necessity of his job as a general meant he was safe from identity-related sentances by town law. **He was a minor character and died as a result of going into battle against a dragon alone. *His height went from 6'1", to 6'4", and now to 6'11". * The author or Slayer Of Khusta is Fraizer himself, however not in a character's narrative way. The author fully identifies as Fraizer. Category:Characters Category:Harpy